


【原创短篇】愛言葉-蒼川夜雨

by ssshino



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。





	【原创短篇】愛言葉-蒼川夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12]
> 
> 听过了少年T的爱言叶之后有感而发，只是很坑而已= =
> 
> 原地址戳我
> 
> 以下正文~【并不是
> 
> 哦艹渣浪博客死活发不上于是没有BGM了还是只能发这里。链接还是贴上= =
> 
> 听歌有感。很少有歌能让我这么有故事感了=u=嗯，加上了对原歌词的擅自理解，就变成了现在这个样子w  
> 话说回来这算个球的小短篇……果然三观已经不正常了嗯  
> ……还是想吐槽都没有一个好的少年T愛言葉原版外链。  
> PS关于aiko的设定请参照这里的ENE设定↓↓  
> https://tieba.baidu.com/p/1657006622  
> 【虽然我觉得似乎是坑了？  
> BGM：触手猴的 歌に形はないけれど 和 夢、時々… 两首。

——咔哒。  
按下电脑的开关，机器运转的声音一如既往回荡在我这狭小的工作间。  
可是这次我的心情却像被什么东西在挠着一样，始终无法平静。  
  
——今天的她也会一如既往地，从桌面的边缘跳出来向我大喇喇地说“啊，主人早安”吧。  
环顾整个房间，乱七八糟堆放在桌子上的纸和笔，上面满满的都是写了又划划了再写的痕迹；常用的键盘上已经有了些许时间的印记，占去了房间大部分的位置；房间的一角却是空荡荡的，尽管现在已经堆满了其他各种东西，我依然能回想起那一天，她与我之间的对话。  
  
那是初次投稿失败的时候，我找出了以前翻唱用的话筒，打算从原创曲目演唱入手。  
当然在这之前我忘记了一件最重要的事情——清理掉电脑里某个多嘴多舌的应用程序。  
“……”正在我烦恼录音软件为何打不开的时候她悄然出现在屏幕最下方，一副复杂的表情，“主人……要放弃了吗。”  
我愣了一愣。  
“那倒不是……只是……”  
“没关系的……如果是想要放弃的话，随时都可以说。”虽然是动画形象，但是她抬头看着我的眼神中，有深深的寂寞。  
“但是我还是很想唱歌啊……无论何时都想。”  
说完，她眯起眼睛，还是对着我笑了。  
  
之后那支话筒一直被我收在她看不到的地方，也没有再使用过。因为当时花了大气力把话筒架的位置清理好，当我把话筒清理出去之后，房间顿时就空了一角，之后就渐渐被其他新入住的其他设备占据了。  
“アイコ……”我不由自主微笑起来，“那个时候说过的话，也还不是毫无可能的事情呢。”  
——昨晚上的再生数已经达到了相当接近百万的数字。  
于是，我想和她一起见证，作者鳥羽p和歌姬アイコ的初次百万再生。  
  
“我说，那个什么什么……”  
“喂你作为主人记不住歌姬的名字是非常失礼的事情吧！”  
认识三天的时候，她就像这样在屏幕里对着我咆哮。  
“谁叫公司给你的名字又臭又长！”  
“那也不是我的责任啊！”屏幕里的她占据了显示器大半的空间，几乎要钻出显示器来掐住我的脖子一样。  
“……好了好了。老是这样也不是个办法，要不你改个名字吧？反正你看上去好像也不太喜欢现在的名字。”  
“嗯。”干脆简明地回答过后，她抬起头看着我，“主人今后想用什么样的名字发表作品呢？”  
“鳥羽。”我也很干脆明了地给她回答。  
“主人的趣味果然很奇怪呢……”瘪着嘴的她用鄙视的眼神看着我。  
“好了吐槽的事情就先给我放到一边。先把名字的问题给我解决了，省得你以后在工作的时候突然暴走。”  
“好啦好啦。”她转过头来正看着我，突然深深鞠了一躬。  
“请叫我アイコ，a-i-ko。今后，也请鳥羽先生多多指教了。”  
  
“啊，主人早安~”  
“早安哟。”一瞬间我有点憋不住喜悦的情绪，只好用一种似笑非笑的怪表情面对她。  
“……我说主人今天这么早来工作就是为了告诉我你又学到了新的颜艺嘛？！”  
“啊，那还真是要抱歉啊。怎么会是那种无聊的事情……现在就让你看看吧。”  
连上网络，登陆自己的ID，我迫不及待地开始查看自己的投稿情况。  
“喂喂アイコ~出来看看吧。已经差不多完成了哟。”  
“几十什么……一定是主人又在下载奇怪的软件，会把我的声音变成一团糟的啦~我不要啦——咦？”  
开始这么吐槽着的她，在看到屏幕的那一刻，也露出了先是惊讶后是喜悦的表情。  
“太好了……太好了！”她几乎已经兴奋得在屏幕上打圈了，长长的头发绑成马尾辫，在各个窗口上跳来跳去，好像什么小动物的尾巴一样——当然我是无法触摸到的。  
带着满满的成就感，我忍不住对她说：  
“今天我们就一起来见证吧，我们的首次百万再生。”  
  
“作为庆祝，今天就带我出门吧！主人。”之后她这么兴奋地对我说。  
“你是笨蛋吧！我要怎么带你出门啊！”实在是忍不住了……刚刚见她那么兴奋就一直没有吐槽。  
“主人的手机不是很新款的吗！那样的话带上我也是没关系的吧！”她把脸贴在屏幕上向下看着我放在显示器正下方的手机，“啊，这个型号的话确实可以的呢！试试吧主人~”  
“……”  
“虽然我知道主人会觉得麻烦但是真的只要装几个辅助软件就好了啦！”显示器里的她嘟着嘴巴，又摆出了一副像平常那样别扭的表情。  
“……”  
“……我不会惹麻烦的啦！你都一直把我带在身上，我要怎么惹麻烦啊！”眉毛上的八字皱得更深了。  
“……”  
“……主人……真的这么讨厌我么？”她低着眼睛，看上去好像马上就要哭出来了一样。  
“……啊想起来了。今天好像，是平安夜呢。”我有些意味深长地笑了笑，“既然是节日的话，带你出门也不是不可以啦。”  
  
平安夜的街道，并没有我想象得那么繁华。因为自己对这类节日完全提不起兴趣，又想赚更多的钱，所以往年的平安夜都是在公司里加班了事，对于“节日的街道究竟该是个什么样子”完全没有任何概念。  
“而且也没有下雪。”我小声嘟囔着。  
“但是这是我第一次看外面的世界啊！所以什么都会觉得新鲜呢，主人不要见怪~”透过我的手机看着外部世界的她，通过耳机这么对我说。  
对。  
就是那个时候，在日复一日的工作中找不到任何目标的我，听到了广告里她的歌声。  
然后，像是想起了自己很久以前做过的梦一样——  
再然后，我作为一个兼职的producer，和她，走到了现在。  
“没关系的，以后一定还会有机会的。”我通过话筒很小声地说。  
“真的吗？！”她兴奋地大声叫喊，要不是我用了耳机，应该整条街的人都会吓一跳吧。  
“嗯。”我轻轻地点头，“因为，‘以后’还很长呢。”  
“……”短暂的沉默以后，我再度听到了她的声音。  
“嗯，‘以后’，也请多多指教了。”  
  
转眼间我们已经走上了通向中心广场的路，庆祝节日的人们也越来越多，渐渐地也能很清楚地感受到平安夜的气息。  
“往这边就是中心广场哦。人会越来越多的。”我一脸严肃地对那个看不见的对象声明，“因为没办法牵着你，所以自己小心不要走丢了。”  
“——诶诶诶？那个、那个，我会自己小心的啦——不对主人怎么牵着我啊你脑子是坏掉了吗！”  
——是我的错觉吗？总觉得这样子的她，和平常确实有哪里不太一样呢。  
“说起来主人怎么突然说出这种只有对约会对象才会说的话啊？真是跟平常太不一样了，害我吓了一大跳呢……”耳机里传来她的碎碎念。  
“我这样的人，哪来的约会对象……”真是强大的精神攻击啊。  
“不过，确实，尝试着对别人说这种话，感觉确实很棒呢。”  
说着，我掏出了手机，发现现在的她，正露出一副我从未见过的表情。  
“嗯。就算是没办法实现的，我听上去也觉得很开心呢。”她眯起眼睛，像是在想什么似的，忽然笑了。  
  
“嚯，真是人山人海啊……而且大部分都是情侣。”单身的我站在这样的气氛之中，浑身上下都感到强烈的不自在。  
“不要被表面蒙蔽了主人！那些一男一女的人们，说不定也有不是情侣的人呢~”  
“所以在这种节日你要让我相信这些男女全部是失散多年的亲兄妹？”  
“主人你的怨念好深……喏你看那边的那两个嘛。”我拿出手机，看到她指着我的斜前方的两个人。  
那是两名高中生模样的孩子，女生的朋友看来好像是故意给他们两个人制造了独处机会然后离开了。她满面通红，离开男生几步开始打电话给她的朋友——又或者是借打电话缓解自己的紧张。  
口中呼出的白气映照着她红红的脸庞，在这成年情侣穿梭的平安夜，给人一种独特的青涩之感。  
“所以呢？”我故意装糊涂问她，想看看她究竟要说什么。  
“你看那个女生明明就是喜欢那个男生，所以脸才会那么红，才会那么紧张啦~今晚应该会是要表白的吧，好期待呢~”  
……我说你期待个什么啊。还有——  
“我等你等了半天你就说了这么些东西？”这简直就是赤裸裸的欺骗感情。  
“嗯，啊，大概就这么、这么多了吧~诶嘿嘿。”她挠着头，有些不好意思地说。  
“……真是败给你了。”  
“不过，要说今晚要表白的话，也不一定呢。”她忽然很认真地说，“毕竟可能制造了那么多机会，准备了那么久，到了要说的时候反而退却了，这样的情况也不是没有。相反的，有时候只要有一个很好的契机，就算毫无准备也没关系，就那样说出口的例子也不少呢。”  
“……你究竟是从哪里知道这些事情的啊。我可不记得我平常有看什么甜得发嗲的少女漫画。”  
“哼哼~”她露出一脸的坏笑，“这是作为女生的常识啦~”  
……总觉得这家伙今天晚上特别不正常。  
“我可不需要这种常识。”这么说着，我又开始迈开步子四处闲逛了。  
  
夜晚的街道，似乎没有一点要安静下来的趋势。  
“我说，我连续走了这么久，你就没有一点要让我休息一下的意思吗……”  
“啊，这么说来确实是呢。”露出恍然大悟表情的她让我顿时生出一种摔手机的冲动。  
“……还好我很厚脸皮地提出来了啊。要不然就要累死了。我可不要为一个只动嘴皮子连脚都不用迈的啰嗦女人而死这种蠢到死的死法。”  
“……哼。看在今天玩得很开心的份上就不计较那么多啦。”满足地闭着眼睛的她让我放弃了最后一丝吐槽的欲望。  
  
中心广场一角的咖啡馆里，人头攒动。  
“想好好的喝点东西都不行……节日的威力真是太可怕了。”我一边从人群里钻出，一边稳住手上的咖啡杯不被撞翻，一边自言自语地吐槽。  
“不过总算是有座位……位置好像还不错。”  
我一边说，一边走向那个靠窗的单人座。  
“不过主人很久都没有过这么大的运动量了吧。从某种意义上来说我也帮了大忙了呢。”她毫不在意我坐下时已经微微发抖的双腿，大喇喇地说。  
“那还真是太感谢您了……‘某种意义’到底指的是哪种意义还请您务必赐教。”  
“啊哈哈那种细节不要在意了啦——”屏幕上的她呵呵呵傻笑着，忽然一下子用很认真的眼神看着我，“不过，我今天真的很开心呢。就算主人不好意思承认，主人也一定很开心吧。”  
“……算是吧。因为，好久没有和别人一起出过门了。”稍稍思考了一下，我连忙更正，“不，也不是……在公司里，也是常有聚会什么的，但是和他们总有种没办法再拉近距离的感觉。”  
“虽然确实不好意思说……但是和你，却是不一样的。”  
“……”回过神来看着手机屏幕，发觉她瞪大着眼睛看着我，像是看着完全不认识的东西一样。  
而且——似乎还有些脸红。  
“居、居然一下子就这么承认了，还真是没、没想到啊——真是的……”  
看到她的样子，我也不禁开始咀嚼方才我讲过的话。  
仔细一想，这家伙确确实实只是个软件，根本不是真正的人类。  
无法触摸，只能经由电子设备看到她的样子，听到她的声音。  
然而在不算漫长的日子里，日日夜夜的陪伴，让她成为了唯一的、最贴近我心灵的人。  
也许这和我的性格、爱好等等都脱不开关系。但当一切的思考与纠结都退去的时候，所残留下的唯一的现实，只剩下“一直陪着我的人是她”这么一句话。  
超出了朋友关系，但不是恋人关系，更不可能是亲人关系。  
对于这种关系，我想不出更好的词来形容。  
“……我只是在说实话而已。”  
想了很久之后，我终于还是只说了这么一句话。  
低头一看手机，却发现她背对我，用手指着窗户外。  
“主人你看……下雪了呢。”  
  
是因为下雪了缘故吗，街道上人群还是熙熙攘攘。  
我戴上衣服上的连帽，走出了咖啡馆，顿时被迎面而来的一阵寒风吹的缩了缩脖子。重新抬起头，只见前方有两个似曾相识的身影。  
“那两个人牵着手呢……想必是已经表白成功了吧。”  
“大概是呢。今天对于他们来说想必也是个应该要特别纪念的日子吧。”  
“嗯……是呢。”屏幕上已经沾上了些许微融的雪花，她甩了甩头，说，“主人觉得表白，应该是什么样的一件事呢？”  
“嗯？大概……就是指的像他们两个那样的吧。说起来很惭愧，毕竟无论表白还是被表白，我都没有经历过啊。”  
“不是的哟。”凝视着前方，她很认真地说，“表白并不只是局限于爱情呢。任何袒露感情的话，都可以称之为表白。”  
“相对的，‘爱’也有千差万别。”  
“虽然我能感受到‘爱’这种东西，本质上来说就很奇怪……但是我确实感受到了，那些交织在一起的，不同的感情。”  
“在许多人的欢笑与眼泪里，在他们的故事里，也在……主人和我的歌里。”  
她闭上了眼睛。雪花继续一点一点地落在她的头发上。  
沉默了半晌。  
“其实更让我感动的，是那些明明知道感情没有结果还要飞蛾扑火在所不辞的人呢。”  
结果她只说出了这么一句话。  
——是我的错觉吗？  
在屏幕上雪花化开的水里，好像掺杂了什么别的东西。  
  
零点将至。  
“今年已经是我们过的第二个圣诞节呢。”  
“是呢……去年主人都去加班了所以完全没有圣诞礼物来纪念一下。”  
“那么今年请不要打着‘补偿’的旗号要一些很奇怪的东西。”  
“啊哈哈怎么会~”呵呵呵地傻笑着的她，看上去确实和平常没有什么两样。  
“说起来，我那个时候是自己取的名字呢。其实，把那个当做礼物就好了。我也没有什么别的想要的东西呢……”  
对了。  
突然想起一件不得不问的事情。  
“你那个时候为什么要先问我的名字啊？我可是一直都没想通呢。”  
“……根本就没想吧？明明只是个很简单的谜语而已。”她又撅起了嘴巴。  
“不过大概是主人一直习惯把自己的名字放在前面才没发现的吧……如果把我的名字放在前面，主人试着读读看吧。”  
“アイコ、鳥羽……愛、言葉……”  
“那是我偷偷拿主人电脑听的一首歌呢。特别喜欢那首歌的歌词……就好像把我的愿望唱出来了一样。”  
“于是也希望，自己以后能变得像歌里的人那样幸福……虽然我，并没有谈‘成为人’这种话题的资格。”  
“……不过想起来的时候，还是很开心，也不后悔。”  
“你看。”我试着稍微微笑一下，“我们现在，算是做到了吧。”  
“……嗯。”她微微点头，“所以呢，今天。我想要送主人一件礼物呢。”  
  
雪下的愈来愈大。  
“你要我把手机拿到脸旁边，这是要干什么啊……”  
“等一下就知道了啦~嗯嗯，现在先闭上眼睛吧。”  
……虽然很想问不过还是算了。我照她说的闭上眼睛，能感受到的只有刺骨的寒风，偶尔飘在我脸上的雪花和手机屏幕冰凉的触感。  
  
“——咦？”  
突然觉得手机屏幕的正中，有那么一瞬间温暖了起来。  
不是错觉。  
余热还好好地留存着。  
“——这、是？”  
“虽然不知道为什么可以做到……但是能做到的话，我就还是尝试了一下呢。”耳机中传来的声音中，几乎可以听到细微的喘气声。  
“还有呢。虽然我自己也不清楚到底是哪一种感情……超出了朋友，但不是恋人，更不可能是亲人，这种复杂的东西我还不太能想通。”  
“但是我还是想说，我很喜欢主人呢。”  
“然后，希望以后，我们也能一起这样，继续生活下去。”  
  
伴着她的最后一句话。  
在广场的四面，传来了零点的钟声，夹着飘舞的雪花迎面而来。  
就算在钟声里，我也能听见，那熟悉的声音传达过来的心意。  
  
“——嗯。我也是。最喜欢你了。”


End file.
